Fantasy Fantastic:From the Inter Darkness
by MisterRaxter
Summary: Josh gets hit by his former self and told what he really is, i will not give out any spoilers so you will have to read.


The blanket of night, stretching over my mini red pickup as my girlfriend and I drove home, the sun slowly going to sleep over the distant mountains. The stars peeking through the cover of night to slightly glimmer across the empty freeway before us, giving a weary look to the black strips of gliding assfalt.

Looking over at my girl's face I found her features shown more glamorous in the emerging moonlight. Her eyes shine, making the clearest diamonds jealous, for they cannot match her sparkle. The stars blinked out before her eyes like scared children. It hit. I found myself staring though her window into the bumper of the SUV that proceeded to crush my pickup. The drunken driver of the SUV pressed against his windshield seemed to gain entrance to my pickup pushing my girlfriend into the center console, and into me. I popped the clutch and sent the backend of the pickup around the front end of the SUV, as it advanced into my position, the dirt greeted my locked tires with open arms, for we skidded into the center divider, the SUV flipping over the concrete just behind the fold remains of my pickup. The window, which was laying in my lap and inserted into my chest, was the first thing to scrape the metal of the divider, sending sparks into my face burning whatever was touched. Blood flushed from everywhere from the both of us, not having a chance to pool as we scrapped to a stop. Sitting there, bleeding, not knowing what to even comprehend and what to dismiss. One thought entered my mangled mind, Kat!

Turning my head I found her quicker then I thought I would, leaning against my shoulder was her face, not too scratched, but slightly drooping down my arm, which I could not move, turning myself around with my good arm, leading her. Groaning I started lifting her head with mine. Lifting her head groaning I started lifting, she started sputtering something that didn't sound like real words as another sound entered what was left of the cab, the sound of moaning gas. Everything left my head except getting her and myself, but more importantly her out of the cab before, something neither of us wanted happened. With my good hand I started ripping handfuls of metal of my crinkled roof grabbing what seemed to be tin foil I wrapped my un-working arm around the underarms of her limp body and slowly pushed our way through the jagged hole I made, tearing the flesh of my back even further. Grabbing the gas soaked pavement I pulled us out of the mangled wreckage pulling asphalt up with my fingers, hoping, praying, that whatever powers ruled this world would help us get away from my truck as fast as I could. The stars didn't keep their luster from before, but now glaring at our tired bodies in defiance. The night had a new chill, even with the fire slowly getting father away from our position to worries of traffic ever crossed my thoughts scrapping our bodies across the pavement, nothing all black, emptiness that filled my conscious. My thought was on the lifeless girl in my grip, her life how much it meant to me. That I would give anything for another thing not myself was truly terrifying. Crunch!

The truck was all around us forcing my head forward into the metal guardrail, denting more guardrail then skull, I forced her over the rail and took the most damage I could to not let it get trough to her. Fire, burning, bubbling, pealing, metal chucks solid and liquid scorched the blackened surface of my back and neck. When hell stopped poking at my flesh, I pulled my self over the rail, steaming I crawled to her and plopped my forehead on her stomach. She gasped and coughed, spooling remnants of her lunch on the grass facing her head. Her face regained the color it lacked for so long, making my blackened skin seems darker then the deepest of space compared to her skin. Straining to get closer to her face I cracked and creaked, with her help I managed to face her. Still on her stomach, I stared into her eyes.

"I always did say id walk through hell and back, well I didn't quite mean it literally but. I would and did." I tried to say more but she hushed me with her hand. Then I saw her do something I never saw her do. She was crying. In the years that I've known Kat I could never recall when I saw her cry, but there she was flat on her back crying like nothing I've ever seen.

"We're alive, mostly anyway, and as soon as we can get to a hospital we will be great, there is nothing to worry abo..." everything went black.

"Josh"

"Josh...Josh"

"Hey Josh! WAKE UP!"

"There he is, see it he's opening his eyes."

"Thanks nurse, do you mind if I have a moment?"

"Nah go ahead"

"Thanks ill only be a minute"

"No don't worry take as long as it takes"

"Kat, that you? Why can't I move? Damn I'm tired" trying to open my eyes I clanked the straps holding me.

"They had to strap you down, you were fighting them every step of the way," she said. I tried to focus her image but I seemed to be drugged and couldn't figure out why.

"You seem to be ok, are you ok?" I tried to roll over but was stopped by my constraints, "come closer so I can see you better."

"No, I'm fine right here" I now heard the trembling as she spoke, "I'm fine, they said it was impossible for you to survive, and frankly even I think something's up. And I've seen things you couldn't imagine."

"Is that why I'm strapped down?" I laid my head down and stared at her outline in the door light, "are you scared of me or something? I would do anything for you, give my own life for you and I thought, I thought you would do the same."

"I would. But you're not normal, even by my standards, so when you figure out what you are you let me know."

"What's that supposed to mean? So that's it, after all or time together?" I tried to get free from the table but the straps held.

"That's not it, there will be more just call me when you know who you are and you can tell me so," she walked over and kissed my forehead, "until then I don't want to see hide or hair of you. I'm sorry to do this to you I really am but you wont understand anything if I told you why. Now is a time of learning."

"What did she mean by that?" I was thinking as she turned and walked out the door, "now I'm really confused, didn't sound like 'good bye' just sounded like, like I was missing something. It's no use I'm to tired to think, I'll think about it..."

The morphine induced slumber, brought many strange images to my mind, fierce battles, and stupid choices.

The sun, flying high over my house, with its Dutch barn and yard full of weeds. Kat's words still an echo in my head," I wonder what, 'this is a time of learning' means, don't know, but ok. Standing there fixing the radio, listening to the oldies station playing and grabbed my shovel. Sighing, I lowered my shovel thinking about the song now stuck in my head, magic carpet ride, something like that. Slightly dancing I was hit in the chest hard. The feeling, like a lead pipe slamming into my ribs. Falling to the ground, the shovel I was still clutching, folded under me, my face driving into the dirt.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice." something said above me, or was it inside of me?

"Open you eyes boy, there is nothing to fear but your own stupidity at this point," sighed the voice.

"Who are you? And why did you hit me?" I said scolding.

"You'll find in this world, you will have to do things that are not right...but will in turn make something go right." the voice said matter of factly.

"Oh great, my mind was taken over by a philosopher!" sighing deeply, "where are we?"

"Right here, in your mind, crazy huh?" the blankness that was my mind, formed a circular room with a huge screen at one end and a chair at the other. "Sit boy, I must show you."

"Sure, I'm always up for a good movie," I said holding the back of the chair, "you seem good enough."

"Id offer you some popcorn, but sense we're in your head ill think we'll pass." the voice said as the screen came to life.

"I am Allor, a mythical being that for many Melina have protected this planet and its habitants," a picture of a green face shown on the screen, "no need for alarm, I must share my story with you."

"And then what?" I said crossing my arms.

"Then, we figure out what to do next, but for now listen." Allor said as the lights grew dim and the screen flared.

Everyone remembers the stories that are passed down through generations, oh yeah, everyone knows Odysseus, Alexander the great, the pharaohs of Egypt. But there are many tales and legends not yet discovered by the ears of this generation. Deep in the sprit of the human nature live both Ying and Yang, both light and darkness, which the human soul must battle between to stay from losing their sanity. Each person battles different things in different ways, but all with the same goal, to overcome the darkness that is evil and rise victorious over their own soul. We all battle, maybe not with swords or axes, but maybe with our minds...and our spirit, that we confront our destinies. This is the battle the rages just beneath my own skin, for I do battle with swords and axes.

The World is tarnished by greedy, power hungry beings that will stop at nothing to gain total power. Nor man or creature is safe from the urges of the darkness. All things can and will be consumed in order to achieve their goal of complete power over all that is visible. All should fear this power. But hate it. But is hate part of the darkness? Does our hate for the dark, force ourselves to become engulfed in the darkness ourselves? No. There is always a little gray in the white. In our own words "no ones perfect" for every shadow there is a light. It may start so dim that it cannot be seen, but it does and will always brighten the shadow no matter how powerful the darkness...Good will always win. That is the way that we survived this long on this rock.

Dream. We all have dreamt of the mightiest hero that is imaginable, and in most cases it was ourselves that took that part in our story of heroism. In dreams all that can and cannot happen is possible, in dreams anything is possible. Always dream. Dream of humanities savior, for what is real and what is dream is uncertain; both are real and yet not quite reachable. Leave your fingers outstretched, for there is no telling what you might be able to reach.

Come with me. To a world where the sword is still the law, where there are beings that posses such magic that they could destroy the entire existence of life. Back into the age of lore, where there have been many stories of heroes and villains, and the wondrous lands where they battled. Which shall you be? Part of the shadow or another shinning star in the sky? Either way it is your choice to make, but allow me to show you the direction I chose.

Worlds are torn between justice and greed, plagued with self-righteous beings that want nothing but for themselves to succeed, peaceful lands broken under their own rulers. Watching not the lords and ladies suffering but the peasants, the workers, the people who do all the work and get nothing but aches. Who watches over them? No one. As the world stands ready for the evil yet to come. Or will it come, we don't know, things have a tendency to change when you don't want it to. There are two beings, one of the light, and one of the utter darkness. Which will surface first? All the shires, plains, kingdoms and towns wait for the rain of darkness to finally fall upon them all. Are you ready?

The thunder calls, the trees bend into submission from the heaving force of that is nature. Lightning scores the shy, the world's fury seems to all are in this spot pushing. Pulling. Flashes of light illuminate the small, once peaceful village of Gigglebog, which is now under ominous clouds of darkness. The shudders clap upon their host, as candle street lamps beg to stay lit. The wind whistles between the houses, almost defining to the ears. Only the houses can be made out between lightning streaks, and the few remaining lights fade into the foggy mist. Across the cobble road lay the beaten houses, chirping and creaking from the weight of the wind, making it look as though leaning.

Two children born tonight. One of the holiest lights, the other of the darkest evil. Both stricken from their families, sent away from their homes. They serve as not only the key to peace, but can also unleash the darkest evil entity that cannot be described in any tongue.

Little marketplaces sway and twitch at the onslaught of power, something arises...in this little stormy town, something unknown and new. Which will it be? The light or the dark...only time can tell which one has made its mark here.

A cloaked figure pushes its way through the forest line and onto the cobble street, shoving the wind with the force of many men. It staggered to every window and every door, looking for something unknown. It stopped at the last cottage in the row, leaning against the house it slumped onto the porch and lifted its load onto the threshold and softly knocked on the occupant's door. Giving its baggage one last look it leaped into the forest, still haunted by the question... was it the right thing to do?

For what seemed to be ages, nothing appeared, the cloaked figure long sense in the shelter of trees. Wailing, tantrum breaking, seeking nothing but the warmth of the inside, the package sobbed and yelled for something he didn't know. Something he couldn't understand nor begin to. Something different about his new surroundings sent fear and hate into his blood, like boiling water searing his insides. Like something that was programmed into what he was...but what was he?

He wanted nothing but the warmth, to be warm.

From the kitchen it could be heard, screeching, growling, the fair woman left her place at the table and opened the door to see a bundle of green cloth in a basin basket. With utter surprise she undid the metal fastener to revel a large child who must have been at least eight, but no, this was no human child. She lifted the basket with some difficulty and heaved the parcel onto her table. This woman was never blessed with child, she may be fair but disregarded, and isolated by the other villagers. The prayers of this woman were answered in the most unusual way. Not with her own child but with the child of an ogre.

Years pass and what was first big, got bigger and by the age of twelve the ogre child was as taller then the village elder that often mocked the poor boy and his mother as they shopped in the market. The other children feared him as well as the men of the village. His bottom teeth began to show over his top lip and none matched his strength, but he simply carried his mother's luggage with no complaint. Watching the women folk gawk and stare, the men gather and point maybe planning something, and the children, oh the children. The ogre was always at the ready of the flying rock that may find his way, or rotten vegetables. They tormented this boy...because he was not what they are. He didn't know what he was! Nor did his mother, who so calm, so polite, and because of her son all who knew her...which was everyone revered her.

The years through which he calls life has beaten the once fair madden into an older looking, but still quite fair. The years have plagued with her hair, which is now showing some silver under the gold. Her figure is even leaner then before, almost a skeleton, but still very strong, considering what she had raised. The woman walked her son down the market in her ripped blue gown that she only wore for the market, for the constant harassment upon arriving. Ripped, stained, her gown nearly didn't fit over her small body, which no longer bears scars of her son's upbringing. After all the years spent raising her son she still was as elegant and graceful woman that she was before. Now she strolled down the tense marketplace without a care in the world, for she saw no problem with the fact that her six-year-old son was about six feet tall.

All along the corridors they can clearly hear:

"Why is that THING out here?"

"How can she raise that, its hideous!"

"What is that?"

"Don't go near it, it'll eat you"

"Mommy what's wrong with 'em?"

Oblivious of the attacks he simply strolls along behind her mother looking at the shops, scratching his green baldhead. Without noticing all the stares he strolled down the market. So innocent, so pure, nothing could break his spirit. The only person who didn't run in the entire town was the blacksmith, which simply bowed as the strolling pair passed by. Only when a gang of boys pulled him out his stride did he even notice that he was not behind his mother. Still holding tight to the basket in his hands he let the gang-drag him off into an alley, one of the bigger ones grabbed his basket and threw it into the wall.

"Hey I needed that," lifting his arm and a boy towards the wall, "what do you want?"

"We want you out of here, we want you gone your evil and bad luck to the entire village" grinding his teeth at Allor's chest.

"Why I haven't done anything..." Allor bent down to match his face.

"Yes you did," he said matter-of-factly

"What?" Allor raised an eyebrow

"You were uhh...you're here!" he twinge

The gang all nodded in agreement

"And that means?" Allor asked, leaning closer

"It means that you're evil" he scowled

"How?" Allor said looking concerned.

"Because, you are!"

And with that the boys preceded to rough up Allor, but sense Allor was six feet tall...he simply bopped them away like bumper cars.

"Come on your not even hurting me..."

"Yes we are, admit it," he yelled

"We're killing you!" another yelled

"Ok whatever you say" Allor rolled his eyes.

Somewhere over the boys hails he heard a distant scream, but it wasn't male, it was female. Straining to hear what it was over the boys he couldn't even think.

"SHUT UP!" Allor lowered his head and showed his teeth, all of his teeth.

In an instant the alley was silent and he could finally hear where that scream was coming from. He broke away from the petrified boys and ran into the woods. He ran as fast as he could towards the scream, banging against trees stomping on bushes, he mad his way until he found an opening in the woods. At the end was a small blond haired girl clinging to the trunk of a tree. He ran towards her, only to be smacked down to the ground by a giant snake. Rubbing his head he stood up and faced the snake.

"Oh you want some too?" Allor shouted as he charged towards the reptile.

The snake simply slithered to the side and watched as Allor ran strait into a tree. Allor shook his head and stepped on the snake's tail, which was trying to come closer. Not even thinking he grabbed the snake's tail and rapped it around his arm. The snake thrashed him across the faces of the trees, hopelessly trying to get him off his tail. He held on tight, and he finally passed a good big tree and wrapped around it with his whole body and pulled, ringing the snake's head on the trees around him he let it drop onto the canopy floor and staggered towards the girl who was still shaking.

"You ok?" holding out his hand, " don't be alarmed I'm harmless."

"Yeah I can tell," grabbing his hand she got up and brushed off her dress, "your name?"

"Huh...oh Allor," watching her with curiosity, "your not scared?"

"Why should I be you just saved.... look out!"

The snake was not only alive but unwrapped from the tree and about five inches from the back of his head, and she watched as it sent him across the clearing. Rearing up at her once again he was pulled back suddenly from behind as he pulled it from her.

"Oh no you don't! If I have to tie you to every tree I can find, I will!" Allor strained as he pulled it away from the girl.

Allor pulled far enough to grab his head by the jaws, ignoring the tail wrapping around his foot he pulled its jaws apart almost to the point of ripping. Realizing the girl can still see what he was doing he turned around and let the jaws rip from the snakes head. And then he stared at the snake's body as if taking in its energy. Remembering the girl he turned around and watched as she pointed her ear towards him.

"Get him?" She asked him walking closer.

"Yeah he's gone to the higher plain, what of you? Are you ok?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I'm fine, I think." gliding her hand down her blouse, "nothing but burses"

"Did he get you?", brushing her fingers against his arm.

"OWW!" Putting his hand on hers.

"Wow" she felt his hand.

"What?" he looked down at her curiously.

"You, your huge." gripping his wrist, "I bet I couldn't reach your head if I jumped!"

"You mean you didn't know how big I was, your staring right at me." leaning down trying to understand.

"I can stare all I want doesn't mean I can see you, in fact I cant see anything" she lifted her hand from his, "how wrong of me, I forgot to thank you, I'm Akira of Buttlehund."

"I'm Allor of lore, or at least that's what mom calls me," he kneeled and kissed her hand, "for what reason are you here alone?"

"Running good sir," she bowed giggling, "thank the god I found you, for if I didn't, who knows what could have happened."

"So you're sure your not scared?" Allor stood and looked rather confused.

"Like I said before why would I you saved my life...twice" finding his face with her eyes.

"No, I mean cause how I look, I mean, everyone else in the village thinks I'm some kind of demon" Allor backed himself into the shadow of the tree.

"Now for that, one because as far as I can tell you're a good person, Allor was it, and two," getting on her tipsy toes, "like I said, I'm blind, so to be honest I don't care what you look like."

They walked trough the village and the stares as they reached his mom who was on their front porch in her chair, rocking with the wind. Allor motioned her to stop, raised a finger to his lips to quiet her confusion. Allor softly walked up the stairs and kneeled behind his mom's rocking chair and with his fingertip he rocked the chair back and forth making his mom, roll over in her chair.

"Five more minutes!" she mumbled trying to smack behind the chair where Allor was.

"If you sleep you cant meet our new friend." he said dodging sleepy smacks.

"What you bring home now?" she rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning, "hold on, let me wake up first"

"What on earth happened to you two, I'm Fiena, but for now mom will be perfect," putting her hand on the girls head," now for you, did you get dragged through the underworld, mister you better explain yourself."

"He saved me, mom, he did, twice in fact, I nearly got"

"No more of that come in, come in, wash up dinner will be ready soon"

They fallowed her up the stares with Allor guiding the girl by the arm and he showed her to the washbowl and then to the table.

"You sit here with mom and ill go get my chair." Allor looked around, "Hey mom have you seen my chair?"

"You had it out back remember dear." Allor heard his mother from the kitchen.

"That's right," he crossed the room to a door near the back of the house, "be right back"

Akira thought "this will do fine" as she pulled her chair closer to the table.

Allor came through the back door dragging a chair that could easily hold several grown men, and placed the raised end of the table.

Mom came out of the kitchen holding a tray with a tea set, and placed in the middle of table.

"Well now that you're presentable," putting a cup of tea in front of the girl, "I think an introduction is in order."

"I am Akira, daughter of Akina and Akro high elf of Gindge-fell. I got set lose in the woods by my father to find a place to live, for they cannot support me any more. And, thank you for your kindness, but I must get going before I burden you and your son."

"Burden, who said burden, you need a place well you have found it. Simple as that.", mom stated pulling the tea to her lips, "Ally, you awake in there?"

"Hmm, what oh hey mom how we gonna fit everyone in this little house?" Allor said changing the subject.

"The gods provide us with what we need, you know that" Mom said, sighing.

"Mom," giggled Akria putting down her tea, "I know a cabin a little away from the village, and that way too Ally can walk all around up there. It's not in the best of shape, but with some effort it would be perfect."

"Where would this cabin be child?" mom's eyes widened a little.

"Up on the hill above town on the north side. Far enough away to walk freely but not far enough to not walk back." Akira said through her tea.

"Well I guess that settles it," standing from the table, "tomorrow we check it out but as for right now, lets eat oh and Ally, she gets your bed and you get the floor, there's blankets on the shelf in the hall."

© Copyright 2004 All Rights Reserved

The next morning Allor and company made their way up the face of the hill flowing Akira's instructions. The Village slowly sinking south of them but still visible over the trees. The trail led them next to a stream where fish can be seen jumping, small flower patches around the trail. Akira picked a flower and put it in her hair, Allor couldn't help but notice how her hair glowed in the sun, he also couldn't help but notice how well she moved about the trees, at all for that matter.

"Maybe she's not as blind as she says," Allor mumbled lowering his head under a tree branch, "she doesn't act like on that cannot see."

"Are we near?" mom called from behind them.

"Tis only a short way away now" Akira assured her from over her shoulder

"Let us rest, Ally how you doing?" mom panted

"I'm fine" Allor assured without moving his head.

"Then you two go ahead I'll be there shortly," mom sat on a rock, "let my old bones rest."

Ally followed Akira up the hill, trying not to glance at her silver hair swaying in the wind, or the leather cloak that his mom fitted from one of his old cloaks. He almost didn't notice her stop, almost running down the poor girl, he stopped just shy of her and knocked his head on an under hanging branch. Rubbing his head she leaned on his leg, she barely reached his hip, her sliver-ish hair swaying in the soft breeze, slightly exposing her pointed ears that poked through her hair.

Mom just made it up the hill, and noticed that she was leaning on his leg; she paused for a moment before making herself noticeable.

"Here we are," looking up at him from her leaning spot, " what do you think?"

"Well, it's definitely a fixer upper, but it looks salvageable" folding his arms, "not quite tall enough is it? I can't tell from here."

"Where should we start...?" Akira asked pushing herself off his leg, walking towards the house, "Your right it does need to be a little taller, especially if you keep growing."

"Oh I made it" Mom coughed so they had to turn around.

"So mom what do you think?" Ally asked unfolding his arms and lifting them towards the cabin.

"Lets see, Ally go get some good size trees for some lumber, Akira dear, me and you should see about the inside." mom stated with some authority in her voice, "we'll need to make it bigger before we can put anything in there. But this is far enough for you, my son, you can walk free up here."

As Allor slide in the woods Mom put her hand on Akira's shoulder, gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, we needed to get away from the other people in the village, and its nice up here, tons of space for him to roam in," Mom sighed.

"Your welcome, I just hope he doesn't roam too far." Akira said looking to the tree line.

"You know he seems to be attached to you already" Mom said playing with Akira's hair.

"Yeah." Akira smiled.

It didn't take long at all, before dark the cabin was turned into a grand looking cabin, big enough for everyone to have plenty of room. Allor piled some wood next to the house, thinking. ' Why can she tell where I am? Am I that loud? She seems to see things, things I can't see. I'm so confused.' Mom called to him from the front window and he peeked his head around the corner.

"Yeah mom?" Ally asked

"Oh dear, sneaked up on me", she put a hand over her mouth, "come in I brought some tea."

"Ok, just one minute, let me fix the pile, it fell again." Ally said kicking a tree like pole across the clearing.

"You want me to start bring everything up?" Ally asked when he finally came inside.

"Nah it can wait for tomorrow, come sit," placing her tea on the table, "do you think you can be happy here?"

"What do you mean?" Allor asked sitting in his new chair.

"What I mean is, I know the people in the village are not the kind of people you really need in your life, but being around people, any kind..." Mom trembled slightly.

"Mom, I'm fine, trust me, I would rather be in the village too, but for your safety and now Akira's, we needed to be away from them. We don't even need the village we can hunt and grow anything we need up here, I'm gonna go look around in a minute and go check out what's around us, and anyway now with three people, the possibilities are almost endless."

"You have no idea." Akira laughed from across the room.

"What was that dear?" Mom asked pouring her a cup of tea.

"Oh, just agreeing." Smiling she sat down.

"Well, we don't need to do anymore tonight, so lets go home and get some shut eye, tomorrow we can bring everything up here and get settled," sipping her tea, " wait to go exploring til' tomorrow."

It was around mid-morning when everything was finally moved up to the new cabin. Allor got crates from the back of the store that night when no one was awake. He had amazing stealth considering his size, dodging windows that were lit, jumping hedges and fences trying to get there and back before anyone knew he was gone.

"There that's all of it" Ally huffed the last crate into the door.

"Yeah its here, now we have to put it away, I got a minute, your moms looking trough your old things, what you up to?" Akira asked pushing an oversized crate to the side.

"Well, I was going to go explore and get some wood, wanna come, if you want to."

"Sure, I can keep you company"

"It's a date"

After the mutual blushing they walked down a trail outside the cabin, the peace green soothed the senses. Colorful flowers that could not be described. They followed the trail until they reached a stream; they sat for a minute, on some rocks.0

"Akira?" Allor asked looking for a rock big enough for him.1

"Yes?" Akira said laughing at him.2

"I'm confused, you said you were blind right, but you can see things just as well as I. why?" Ally asked sitting on the canopy floor. 3

"I can't see, it's more then that, I don't know hard to explain." she shrugged and slid off her rock and tried to drag him with his hair. 4

"All right, I'm moving" Allor strained to get up pulling her off the ground, "hey! That hurts. Hey wait! You smell that?"5

"Yeah, I was wondering what that was," Akira sniffing the air turning her head towards the stream, "smells like its coming from over there."6

"Whoa, hold up for a sec. ok your telling me that this green guy, you I'm assuming, lives with a human mother and an elf sister?" I said spitting out the popcorn I fathomed, "he's huge, I mean your huge and not even the same race, or species as the other two, hell all of them are different!" 7

"What does that have to do with anything?" Allor's picture turns his head from the paused screen, "why so superficial all of a sudden?"8

"It's not that, it's just, no offence of course, but I have never seen an ogre as a hero. What kind of movie is this?" reaching for my Dr. Thunder, "that's like me being the hero, and we both know that's not going to happen."9

"So can I continue now? Allor's picture moved back to were it was a moment ago." ready?"10

"Ready"

Allor and Akira started down towards the stream in the direction that the smell was coming from. Looking rather silly, chasing the smell with their noses they, like bloodhounds, searched out the origin of their target.

"What the devil happened here," Akira said pushing the trees apart, pointing up through the trees, "I can feel the heat, Ally you have any Idea?"

"Nah, but there's something over there," Allor pushed her hand towards the right, "there, right there trough the trees."

"What is it?" she leaned against his arm, "what is it?"

"As far as I can tell, it was that flying lizard," walking towards the half made clearing, "what was the word for them again?"

"Dragon," she said socking him in the arm.

"That's it, I just remember the Latin one, Draco, what language is dregoin?"

"First it's dragon, and second its English that's your language so you should know it will come in handy."

"Must have forgot that one, I know the curse words."

As if to say 'Anyway' she shrugged, "What should we do with it, is it dead?"

"Judging by the trees and the amount of blood I would say yes," rubbing the bark of the tree next to him with his hand.

"Well that's good," putting a hand on the beast, as if to comfort it's own death.

"Hey, wait a second, that's the whole blind thing again, are you are you not?" he said frustrated.

"I am, but it's a story for another time, as of right now we should do something with It." she stuttered rubbing the dragons remains.

"Did you know, that dragon skin is always warm, it never gets cold?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, even I didn't know that," she said, as to take note.

"Yeah," he took out his knife, "do you wanna leave, I know you can see more then you lead too."

"Why?" she said and stepped back, "What are you doing?"

"I think I'll make a nice rug, or something," he started to cut a good chunk out of the dragon's side, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, that might work." scratching her chin.

The trees emptied their leaves and the wind howled with freeze. Seasons pass and all grow older. From what was golden and brown is now white and frozen.

The thunder clattered over a piercing mountain, dragons flew in from every direction, making the dismal sky seem to be alive. A sinister castle perched on the mountainside over looks an enormous valley with sheets of ice on top of everything. The only heat in this frosted basin is the dragons-breath that soars through the skies. In the thrown room a man stands at double doors when a little creature runs through and scatters towards the thrown.

"Hey! You little cretin, your not supposed to be in here, " grabbing for the little creature with no success, "I'll get you."

"Let him go," Boomed a profound voice from the shadow, "he brings me news, yes?"

"Oh yes! I bring news, the dragons," squirming away from the guard, "all but one."

"What do you mean?" an orange arm reached through the shadows and pulled the creature towards the glowing red eyes, "Where?"

Old one it was, looked like splat..." its

Tongue sticking out due the orange hand around its neck, "saw it did I,

Looked there did I, was nothing, no sign of girl!"

"Personally?" tightening his grip, "did you see the dragon? Did you see?

It dead, its body?"

"Y...E...S"

"Alright then," throwing the struggling creature against the wall and looking at the guard, "send another party over the crash site, if you find anything strange, I mean anything! Let me know...what are you waiting for?" He watched the guard scamper off as he picked the remains of the creature off the wall. Smiling to himself he turning to the window filled with dangerous clouds and thought

"We have you now elf..."

The guard glided through the halls towards the aviary, every muscle in his body driven with fear.

"I've never seen the lord lash out like that..." he thought cutting a corner.

He stumbled into a cloaked figure; he thought it odd that a face couldn't be seen under its hood.

"Do you know what color blood is in the moon light?" a gargled voice spited from under the hood, adding more to the poor mans fear he ran faster and pushed open the aviary. Nothing but one single dragon remained, with strangely enough, feathers floating through the air. The wind coming through the open door which lead to the darkened sky. The guard paused grabbing a falling feather and putting it in his pocket and jumped on the dragon.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'll do it myself, dragon your with me...don't forget that." And pulled the dragon outside the giant door.

"Hey Ally, pass me some root bulb," Akria said as she reaches across the table.

"Where's your manners?" mom asked as she smacked her hand with a wooden spoon, " and anyway what happened to potatoes?"

"Oh yeah, potatoes," Akira said as she rubbed the top of her hand, "Hey Ally, pass me some more potatoes, please."

"Sure, hey mom what do you want for Passover?" teasing Akira with the bowl.

"Oh you know me, dear, I'm happy with our safety."

"But you always get that."

"And I'm happy with it to!" mom stated almost hitting herself with the spoon still in her hand, "how bout you dear?"

"Oh me?" Akira rubbed the side if her arm, "what's Passover?"

"Child, you can't mean you haven't heard of Passover?" said mom as she stirred her tea, "it's when we all celebrate the passing of winter and the coming of spring."

"Oh I get it," Akira bobbed her head with self satisfaction, "Another year lived in safety and happiness, we have something like that, don't quite remember what it was called."

"That's ok you can use our holiday," Ally said as he eyed the last potatoes in the bowl, "think you can hand me the..."

"You've had quite enough," said mom as she smacked his hand with a wooden spoon. "

"Now enough of that, there is a blizzard out side and you are the only one that can go get more wood for the pile. Now shoo," She waited for him to leave the house before she turned toward Akira, "What are you getting him?"

"I thought you'd never ask," they ran up stairs to Akira's trunk "Remember that dragon we found?"

"Urgh!" rubbing her stomach "don't remind me. Yeah why, Ally made a rug out of it, it's so warm"

"Exactly, so I thought it could help him if I made this," she said as she pulled on a giant sheet of hide, "here grab that side"

"What is it child, my eyes aren't that good anymore," holding the hide towards the light.

"It's a jacket, huge jacket but it should fit him, so now he wont have to worry about the weather, cold at least..." she got cut short by the sound of the door opening, they quickly stuffed the jacket back in the trunk, and tried not to look nerves.

"Ally?" Mom said and winked at Akira, "Have you seen this room?"

"Wha'? What's wrong now? You said that yesterday," He said putting the arm-full of wood on the pile with a clunk.

"And I'll keep saying it until it's not a utter mess up here." Mom patted Akira on the shoulder and whispered, "he doesn't know a thing"

"Hey, I'll be back in a little while, alright." Grabbing his bag and he flew out the door and rounded the corner of the house. Sliding down the hill just in time to see the blacksmith closing up his shop. Taking the back trails around the town so he wouldn't be seen by the town people, which by now they all thought they all left for good, and was very grateful that they haven't seen hide or hair of them. Ally ran down towards the smith from the hill and nearly gave the smith a heart attack.

"Boy! What are you doing here? You know damn well these folks don't like anything strange!"

The big red haired mountain man stood just a few feet shorter then Allor's, The smith seemed to be unafraid of Allor, at least once he knew it was him.

"What be it that yer want?" The smith scratched his head, "supper is waiting and its colder then cathedral stone out here!"

"I need a favor, I need something for the girls for Passover and..." Allor tried to continue but the smith waved his hand.

"Come on in, supper can wait, I guess," the smith said and waved Allor in, "what can I do yer for?"

"Well you see I need some things made for, you know, the girls, but I don't know how..." Allor trailed off as the smith put his apron back on. "If your not too busy, I know you and my mother are old pals and everything, but you don't have to if you don't have the time."

"Your mums right you do love to talk," Smith sat down and grabbed Allor's arm, "get to it boy what can I do yer for?"

"I need a necklace for Akira. Here," Allor placed some paper on the table.

"Wait, what the? Your feeding me useless information," I said pointing at the screen, "this don't mean anything, hey operator!"

"Yes?" Allor's voice resonated from everywhere.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I said throwing my "imaginary" popcorn at the screen.

"It has to do with everything, you are impiatant arent you?" Allor's voice came from the screen,"it shall be revelaled in do time young one."

"What's this?" Smith said grabbing the shirt size paper, "a design?"

"Yeah,it represents us, Akira and i, i mean." Allor said, pointing towards the paper, "one side is me the other is her."

"We'll lets see what we can do." Smith said getting up from his chair.

The thunder clattered over the summit of the mountain, dragons flew from every direction, making the dismal sky writhe with living movement. On the shadowed side of the peak perched a sinister castle. Perched, overlooking an enormous valley covered with heavy layers of ice. The only heat that stirred the air in the frosted basin was the dragons-breath as they soared through the sky. Deep in the heart of the castle a man stood facing the double doors. He glanced towards the throne as a runtish creature scattered towards the king's seat.

"Hey! You little cretin, your not supposed to be in here, " the man cried, grabbing for the little creature with no success and shouting mincingly, "I'm gonna get you."

"Let him go," Boomed a profound voice from the shadow, "he brings me news, yes?"

"Oh yes! bring news, dragons," the beady-eyed thing squeaked, squirming away from the guard, "all 'cept one."

"What do you mean?" an orange arm reached through the shadows and pulled the creature towards the glowing red eyes, "Where?"

"old one, storm, tree, fell..." the creature's tongue lolled out of it's mouth, struggling for air as the hand tightened around its neck, "saw, no girl!"

"Personally?" the voice demanded, tightening his grip, "did you see the dragon? Did you see it dead, its body?"

"Y...E...S" the creature clawed against the impervious hand, its eyes beginning to roll and his body quivered.

The Bulging arm flicked the creature, spolotting its remains across the face of the wall. sitting for a minute picking at the remains he pondered what the next move might be. he sat forward in his throne exposing his face to the light, his features much like a man's, but orange tinted and enlarged. His eyes shown pure red through the shadow, and the grin he placed on his face spelled desaster.

"Now listen and listen well," he said strangly calm, "i want you, you personally, to go and look at where it fell, or saposedely fell. go there and look for any signs of a struggle, but most importantly the girl look for her there and around there. now if you would like to keep the flesh attached to your body, you might want to hurry, cause i am no patiant being."

"Yes sir," the guard said snapping to attention.

"NOW!"

The guard poped up from his possition, and skidded across the room on the ocular remains of the messenger, slaming head first into the door and slid to the cold stone floor.

"MORON!"

The guard slid throught door on his hands and knees, slamming the door shut with his foot. The guard glided through the halls towards the aviary, every muscle in his body driven with fear.

"I've never seen the lord lash out like that..." he thought cutting a corner.

He stumbled into a cloaked figure, he thought it odd that a face couldn't be seen under its hood.

"Do you know what color blood is in the moon light?" a gargled voice spited from under the hood, adding more to the poor mans fearhe pushed himself free from the man and sprinted faster and pushed open the aviary. Nothing but one single dragon remained, with strangely enough, feathers floating through the air. The wind coming through the open door which lead to the darkened sky. The guard paused grabbing a falling feather and putting it in his pocket and jumped on the dragon.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'll do it myself, dragon your with me...don't forget that." And pulled the dragon outside the giant door.

The orange bulk rolled over in his throne, peering out the window.

"You still persist to fail me?" a voice came from behind the curtain, "and why do you persist on placing me behind this blasted curtain! You infernal creature, i gave you everything before you, and what do i get in return? im stuck behind this damn sheet!"

"I'm sorry my master, i wish not to lose the power over the infedals." he said shifting his weight between his feet.

"Dont you remember who gave you these "infedals," last i recall you were one of them!" the voice said forcing the orange figure to his knees, "now how far are we to finding the girl? now understand i wont be stuck in this picture forever!"

"Of course my master, as far as we know your serpant was destroyed, and now one of the flyers was grounded, i dont think its anything but i sent the guard to check it out," the orange figure pulled the curtain totally against the far wall and stood in front of the picture.

"Good, that should be good for now. Try to make yourself useful while im away." the voice said fading into a blank canvass.

"I wonder if ill still have autority after hes in this world?" The orange figure bowed his head to the drenched window, holding his hand against the cool glass. The cloaked figure unpressed itself from the wood of the door and ghoasted down the hall.

"Wake up!" Akira yelled jumping on Allor's chest, "its here. Now get up!"

"What do you want, little girl! Im slepping," rolling over nearly knoking Akira off the buggie sized bed.

"No, correction, you were" she said falling onto his back, "come on get up, its Passover"

"Is it already?" he said rolling over, picked her up and procedded to place her on the floor, "alright im up."

"Yay." Akira said very giddy and jumped through the door and skidded away.

Allor got up rubbing his head, smacked his head on the low hanging foor and sat back down. He let out a growl and stumbled into the main room of the cabin stretching him self out from the crampt space with the cabin. 'i am starving, mom still thinks i can eat normal meals, ill go hunting this afternoon.' Allor thought as he rubbed his stomach.

"Hey Sleepy head, morning!" Akira was circleing him laughing and giggling," come on hurry up!"

"Yeah, Yeah, im coming, geesh." Allor zombied out of the cabin dragging his flat green feet.

Akira grabbed hold the handle on her trunk and dragged it out like a lawn gnome tring to pull the roses out. Allor sheilded his eyes from the brightness of the sun only to find Mom and Smith standing together at the edge of the wood.

"Passover already huh? Did i ask for sleep?" Allor, grogally growled, still bobing with lack of sleep.

"Yeah alright you two stand out here and give each other your presents, then we can go on with the days activities." Smith said, "Now who's first?"

"Ill go, sense i am a newbie to this holiday." Akira said jumping, and pulling over her trunk. "OK, sense i didnt know if there was like a reqiurment for these things or anything i did something i know you will use. Would Mr.Allor please step forward."

Allor stepped closer to the trunk, still half asleep and half expecting some kind of trap. she opened the trunk and pulled up the sleeve of an enormus jacket, well at least compaired to her. she pulled towards him and he tugged it out and put it on.

"What is this made out of? he said feeling the shinny, armour looking material.

"Dragon hyde" Mom said before Akira could even open her mouth.

"I figured, it might help protect you for what might come your way." Akira said lowering her head, the shadows almost covering a tear drop that rell to the dirt at her feet.

Allor barly noticed the tear drop falling, he picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"Thanks, now i know nothing can hurt me, well maybe you, but you know now buff you are." he said putting her back on the ground, "so is it my turn now?"

"Yeah!, where is your presant?" Mom asked smacking him lightly.

"I got it right here, no worries my liitle women." he said pulling a small wooden box out from behind the wood pile on the side of the cabin, "see. Never would have found it there huh. Now i had some help from Smith over there but for the most part, i made them my self."

Allor Slowly opened the box, facing the opening towards Akira's gaze. She reached inside and pulled out a long metel chain with an amulet the size of a dinner plate at the end of it. She looked up at him with surprise, he simply motioned towards the box once again. She reached inside once again and pulled a smaller version of the bigger necklace, more delecate but just as strong. She smiled and put the larger of the two over his head, after he knelt, and he placed her's over her head onto her neck. She marveled a moment at the amulet and looked up slowly.

"This is us right?" She asked lifting hers towards his head, "i see it, this is me and this is you. i may just have another presant for you ill show you later."

"Whatever it is, definitly sounds interesting." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh it is, you just wait." she said socking him in the leg.

"You youngin's done yet?" Smith said standing staring at them, "there will be no light left before your done."

"Yeah we're done." Akira said leaing against his leg.

"Good, thought there be another ice age before you youngsters were finished," smith walked to Akira and pulled the presant from behind his back, "there be no fancy paper, but its still worth ripping through."

"It doesnt matter the wrapings, it's whats indside that counts." Akira said as she bowed and took the pole shaped package.

she ripped throught the tan paper with ferce excitment, leaving the paper remains on the ground, she admired the bow that was she uncovered, like anything most thing that smith made it was made of metal, but suprisingly gave when she pulled at it. Smith handed her the string and some arrows, and gave her a nod of sadtisfaction she placed the end of the bow on the ground and put her foot over the side of the wood. she slowly bent the wood around her leg and connected the bowstring at either end. She flexed the stiring and let it go with a twang.

"Well, time be for me to be off, ill see you young ones later, Ma'am," he bowed towards mom and le walkede down the trail back to town.

"So whats next?" Akira asked jumping around like she has never got excited before, "What do we do now?"

"Now you two go and find something for dinner. And anything but dragon sounds good, " she turned and headed back towards the house.

"She really likes him huh?" Akira asked getting closer so mom would'nt hear, not being in the house yet.

"Oh yeah, she always has, ever sence i was, smaller," he turned and walked up the hill and motioned her to fallow.

"Where we going?" she asked looking back at the house, its gental wood sides, the small carving of their three names in the corner, "it will truly sad when its gone. . ."

"What was that last part?" he asked turning and walking backwards up the hill.

"It was nothing, " she said staring at her home over her shoulder.

"were going to get food for to night, wernt you listening?" he said rather interested.

"I guess I'm daydreaming or somehting." she said turning back and following him up the hill.

They fallowed the trail until it found the stream which he leaped with difaculty, he turned and watched Akira hop from the stepping stones that littered the center of the stream, he walked back and held out his hand which she took and he pulled her across the final gap to the opisite side.


End file.
